1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boot trees and more particularly to expandable boot trees capable of straightening the upper portions of boots to place them in substantially their originally manufactured position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the application for this Letters Patent, the Applicant caused to be conducted a novelty investigation of the prior art. The following patents were generated in the prior art search:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. Date ______________________________________ Moland 1,650,846 Nov. 29, 1927 Weiskotten 1,862,168 June 7, 1932 Plotkin 2,206,974 July 9, 1940 Plotkin 2,253,725 Aug. 26, 1941 McCabe 3,187,357 June 8, 1965 Thompson 3,986,221 Oct. 19, 1976 ______________________________________
Plotkin (U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,725 issued Aug. 26, 1941) discloses the use of a spring surrounding the shaft to apply pressure to the boot. The spring is compressed to enable the tree to be inserted into the loops while the tree can be adjusted to different heights by means of holes 54. Plotkin also discloses a boot tree utilizing a threaded shaft with a unit having hooks extending therefrom, which rotates about the shaft for attachment of the hooks to the tug straps.
The patent issued to McCabe (U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,357) discloses the use of a compression spring in the handle portion which applies pressure to the strap holders. Adjustment for different heights is by holes 32.
Plotkin (U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,974) teaches the use of a threaded rod with a universal footing adaptable to any shoe tree C.
The patent issued to Thompson (U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,221) discloses wedge-shaped grooves in the center shaft portion whereby the crossbar member containing the tug strap hooks is moved upwardly to apply pressure to the tug straps.
The patent issued to Moland (U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,846) relates to a boot tree which is adapted to be mounted to a boot for supporting and stretching the boot when not in use. Referring to FIG. 1, Moland discloses a yoke member 25 mounted to the shaft 10 to adjust pressure on the hook members 27, which are inserted into the tug straps of a boot.
The patent issued to Weiskotten (U.S. Pat. No. 1,862,168) discloses a combination boot and shoe tree. Weiskotten discloses the use of a clip slideably attached to the center posts 12 for applying pressure on the tug straps via hooks 17.
None of the above prior art approaches teaches the Applicant's invention which relates to a simple and easily manufactured boot tree. Specifically, all of the above approaches are complex and difficult to manufacture.